You Are My Sunshine
by Sunshineyoshiko
Summary: Riko needs to write some new lyrics for a new song. And her new song is about Chika. Chikariko fluff.


You Are My Sunshine

Riko/Chika

The setting sun sent sparkles dashing across the surface of the ocean, turning it into a bright orange. Through the window of the cafe, it almost seemed as though there was a bright fire in the distance.

Riko concentrated on the changing colors, pen in hand, gently tapping to the beat in her head. She hadn't noticed, but a hum had escaped her vocal cords, adding a tune to the beat.

The word "sunshine" reverberated through her head. That was all she could think about as she watched the lights of the setting sun dance across the surface of the water. She had been thinking about the word all day throughout classes, and even during their after school practice. She was inspired by the way the sun felt on her skin, invigorating her and inspiring her to do her best.

Every time she thought about it, she felt a rush of words grace her mind, beginning to flow to the tune in her head. Her eyes widened. She scratched the pen across the paper.

"Finally think of something?" Chika chirped from the other side of the table. She lifted the teacup to her mouth gently.

Rico looked up and made an angry face.

"You made me lose my train of thought." She sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Riko-chan! I'll stay quiet." She giggled and placed her teacup back on the saucer.

"No, it's fine." Riko smiled. "I'm sure it'll come back to me once I get home."

Chika squealed. "Text me all the lines you think of!"

"Why? So you can judge them?" Riko felt nervous. But Chika laughed.

"Of course not!" Her smile softened as she looked Riko in her eyes. "I like to hear your words before I go to bed. They give me good dreams."

Riko looked startled. A strand of her fuchsia hair fell onto her forehead, which Chika noticed and laughed loudly. Riko blushed.

She grabbed her notebook and stuffed it in her bag, looking at her watch. "We should get back."

"Right!" Chika turned to grab her bag when she heard a shriek. She leapt up from her chair and yelled. "Riko?!" She turned to see the other girl huddled in the corner, hiding from the small Shiba Inu that was right in front of her.

Chika squealed. "Aahh, so cute!" She picked the dog up and held it close to her face. It yipped excitedly and licked her nose. "Riko-chan, come see this cute dog!" She continued to giggle as the dog wiggled in her arms.

"No! Get it away from me!" She tried to merge herself into wall to get away from the dog. It didn't seem to be working.

"Miiiiiiikan!" The cook emerged from the kitchen, holding a bowl of fresh dog food. Mikan leapt from Chika's hands and ran towards its owner.

Chika giggled.

{*}{*}{*}

The fan buzzed quietly as Chika stared up at the ceiling. She had kicked off all the blankets. It was so hot she couldn't sleep. The hot air drifted off the ocean and through her window.

She groaned. It was close to the beginning of the beach season, and the nights were only going to be hotter as the season continued. Of course she loved beach season. There were great festivals and lots of things to do, but the nights were sweltering and muggy. Usually they were bearable with a fan, however unfortunately, her fan was on its last legs.

Her phone chirped. It illuminated the dark room.

She turned and grabbed the source of the light, squinting her eyes to look at the screen.

"I listened with, my eyes closed, to the repeating sound of the waves

Today is quietly flowing by.

With no one to pass by, I walked on the street alone

Lalala... Humming the song of love."

\- ^v^ Riko

Chika smiled.

The night was quiet as she continued to read the lyrics over and over. The phone chirped again.

"Can you believe in me? That I'll surely be able to sing someday.

This thing called love, imagining it is my future mission."

\- ^v^ Riko

In her head, Chika matched the lyrics to a tune. She hummed gently.

Her humming was quickly paired as Riko's hum floated through her open window.

Her phone chirped again.

"Goodnight 3"

\- ^v^ Riko

Chika grinned, closed her eyes, and rested her head on her pillow.

{*}{*}{*}

"Oowww, my legs..." Chika whined, trudging along and trying to keep up with Riko.

"Your legs will get used to it once you practice more."

"Ah, Riko-chan, you're so wise. My legs feel better already!" She giggled and looked at her friend.

But Riko didn't look happy. Instead, she looked distracted, or hesitant. Chika's smile vanished, wondering if she had said something to hurt her friend's feelings.

"I- I was just joking Riko-chan! I wasn't being sarcastic. You really always do make me feel better!"

Riko looked at her feet. "Oh, it's not that." She looked up and then flashed a fake smile. "Come on, let's go home, Chika-chan."

Of course, Chika was worried, but maybe Riko would feel better about whatever she was worried about after a nice evening walk home.

{*}{*}{*}

"Riko-chan, may I come in for a bit?"

"Sure. Why?"

"I wanted to kill some time before bed so I don't do my homework." She giggled. Riko rolled her eyes and smiled.

"It would be a good chance to show you the lyrics I wrote last night."

Chika's eyes lit up.

"Yes! What you wrote last night was so dreamy, Riko-chan. You must be really good at writing love confession letters." She teased.

"D-d-don't say that!" She became bright red as Chika burst out in laughter.

"I was just kidding!"

They went up to Riko's room. She immediately pulled out the notebook and sat at her table. Riko expected Chika to sit opposite her, as usual, but she was startled as Chika sat right next to her, leaning over the table to curiously glancing at the notebook. Blushing, Riko opened the notebook to the page with the lyrics on it.

"What do you think? I think I should change that line a bit, the syllables don't really match the tune very well, but I can't think of a better way to phrase it."

She looked over at her friend. She obviously wasn't listening. Instead she was just staring at her.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Riko stuttered.

"Riko-chan..."

Riko's breathing quickened as she began to feel her heartbeat in her throat. Chika's face was very close to hers.

Until now, Riko never thought she would ever experience this, it seemed impossible for her friend to requite her feelings. She had been trying to read Chika for weeks, which had proved to be one of the most difficult tasks she had ever taken on. The lyrics had helped, but she wasn't sure if Chika could tell it was directed towards her.

It felt like they had been staring for forever, but it had really only been a few seconds. Finally, Riko decided now was better than ever to...

"Chika-chan, I'm in lo-"

"Riko-chan these lyrics are perfect!"

Inside, Riko was screaming. Her face was on fire, and she knew Chika could tell.

Chika continued to giggle. But then she noticed Riko's face.

"Are you okay?" Chika watched Riko's eyes land on hers, and then looking down.

"You inspire me." She mumbled into her shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Every day at practice- you're a,says smiling and saying inspiring things. You're so positive, and radiating! You're always shining- like the sun." She looked up.

Their eyes met.

"Chika-chan, you're my sunshine."

A smile formed on Chika's face. She gently slid her hand over Riko's and leaned in closer to her.

"Riko-chan..."

Their faces were almost touching.

"...You always know what to say." She smiled.

Their eyes closed as their lips met, gentle like dusk. Chika tasted like the orange sun before it disappears behind the mountains. And Riko tasted like the purple shadows cast by the falling sun. Chika's warm radiance harmonized with Riko's cool energy.

They both thought-

"We fit together so perfectly."


End file.
